Gone From Here
by Tamerhelm85
Summary: In his junior year of high school, Eragon is kidnapped and tortured. They call themselves The Empire, and are mixing DNA and trying to create something. When they inject the serum into Eragon's bloodstream, it effects him immediately. He escapes from the facility and tries to live his life normal again, but how can you when you have ten times the strength of a normal human? Preview


"Where is he?!" The teen shouted as she burst into the hospital. At least fifty people where in the waiting room, and none of the doctors were letting even his family into the Emergency Room. The ones that were awake looked up at her, but only Eragon's sister beckoned her over with a tear stained face.

"What is going on?" She whispered hurriedly.

"They found him," Saphira whispered back, trying not to wake up her sleeping parents, Brom and Selena. No one had seen Eragon since that one day three months previous.

* * *

It was in the middle of lunch on the next to last day of school, and without warning, men in black vests and ski masks burst into the cafeteria, shouting at everybody to get down. Everybody had willingly complied, or unwillingly like Eragon, Murtagh, and Thorn. When all of them were finally lying on their stomachs, a man in a black cape strutted into the room.

"Everybody stay calm, and only one of you shall be hurt!" He announced grinning and laughing. She felt Eragon tense next to her, and she grasped his hand.

The man walked through the room looking carefully at each of the faces of the students that he passed. She felt her heart stop and Eragon's hand on hers grip harder when black boots stopped in her field of vision, which is to say, directly in front of her.

"She will do, collect her and we shall leave," the man said. She felts Eragon's hand leave hers and she couldn't help but be angry and think; _is he leaving me? No, no he wouldn't._ But she couldn't help but think that. Before anybody could react, the man who had stopped in front of her fell to the ground, clutching his eye which had a knife protruding from it. Eragon jumped on top of the man and pulled the knife out, making him cry in pain.

Two men came behind Eragon and hefted their large guns at him. "Do not move kid." One of them said. She didn't how he did what he did next, nor did she really care.

Eragon twirled around knife in hand and threw it straight at the man on the left's forehead. Still using the momentum of his swing he had pushed the gun away just before it fired, making one of the men shoot his own ally. Facing the direction of the shot ally, Eragon rammed the butt of the gun into the man's ribs, and she heard a loud satisfying _crack_. The man fell to the ground, and already over a hundred weapons were being pointed straight at Eragon. A man with flaming red hair that went down below his shoulders walked over to the man Eragon had stabbed in the eye, and helped him stand.

With one hand covering his left eye he had said, "Take him, not the girl. This one is… is the one… we are looking for…"

Eragon may have had some skill, but he had no chance against over a hundred men with guns. The man with flaming red hair and maroon eyes grabbed his gun, and before Eragon could close his eyes, hit him across the side of the head. Eragon fell to the ground.

"Eragon!" She shouted. He had not moved. Without sparing any mercy the red haired man hit him across the head three more times until he was satisfied. They had dragged him away and no one had seen him since.

Over the course of the next few months she had become a shell of herself, becoming withdrawn and reclusive to most. Saphira was an exception, and she often spent her time her house along with her parents. Brom was always proud of his son, especially for what he did for her. He did not blame her in any way whatsoever, hell, it seemed like if she had been kidnapped he would've beaten Eragon until he found her.

In fact, she had been living with them for over five weeks now. Her father and mother probably didn't even now, nor would they care if they did really. She hadn't seen them in two months, and she had stormed out after her mother had said, 'Stupid thing that boy did. Got him kidnapped.'

'He was protecting me mother,' she said through gritted teeth.

'Still foolish nonetheless.'

'How was it foolish?!' She had shouted. 'Would you rather me be kidnapped by them?!'

'Of course not my dear, but he shouldn't value your life over his, it is unnatural,' her mother said.

'That is correct.' Her father said. 'I would give up your life to save mine if it was necessary.'

She had just sat there with her eyes filled with fury. Without warning she had stormed away from the table and into her room. Pulling out a backpack under her bed, she walked to the window and jumped the ten feet onto the ground. She had been planning to run away for awhile, even before Eragon had been kidnapped. But ever since they had started insulting Eragon and his character she had snapped, and one night she had back up a backpack full of clothes and supplies and stuffed it under her bed.

That night she ran to Eragon's house. When she had arrived it was nigh on midnight, and when she rang the doorbell Brom had appeared at the door with a shotgun in hand. He quickly lowered the weapon when he saw who it was, but the confusion never left his face.

When she had explained what had happened, she asked if she could stay at the house for a few days. But Brom had said she could stay as long as she wanted.

* * *

So here she was, waiting on the twentieth floor of the hospital waiting for Eragon.

"So why is he here?" she asked, panic in her voice.

Saphira shrugged, "I don't know." And so they waited in silence for another hour and a half before a man walked in the room with bloodied gloves.

"We are done… examining him," the doctor announced after a slight hesitation. Many cheers came from without the room, and they began to ask to see him. The doctor held up his hand. "There is more, and it is only something I am allowed to divulge with the boy's family." Protests rang throughout the room, but the doctor simply said, "It's the law I'm afraid."

The doctor, who she eyed on his badge, said _Doctor Tenga_, beckoned towards Brom, Selena's, Saphira's, and her direction. Immediately Brom, Selena, and Saphira stood up and began to follow Doctor Tenga out of the room, but she shirked back.

Selena saw that she was hiding behind, and grabbed her hand firmly and said, "You are part of this family now, and you are coming with us."

The two women walked faster to catch up with Brom and Saphira, and she was glad that neither noticed that she had stayed behind.

When they were outside to what she assumed to be Eragon's room, the doctor stopped them. "I don't want to say what I am about to say, especially to a family who loves Eragon."

"What are you trying to tell us Doctor?" Brom said annoyed that the doctor wasn't being completely forthcoming with them.

The doctor cleared his throat and continued. "Usually an examination of the body only takes up to ten minutes –"

"So then why did it take so long?" Saphira asked.

The doctor seemed very reluctant to part with the information he was about to give, but he soon relented. "At first when we saw his body we were incredibly shocked, and yet also amazed. Forty percent of Eragon's body is covered in scar tissue." The doctor tried to ignore the gasps of the women, or the anger of the father. "However, in reality, it should be seventy percent."

"Torture?" She breathed out. The doctor nodded. She hid her face in her palms and wept for Eragon.

"But that isn't all. Like I said, seventy percent should be covered in scar tissue, not forty. We have found miniscule remnants of scars that suggest that he has had them for at least ten years, but there are still dozens of them," Doctor Tenga said.

"Meaning what? That we abused him as a child?!" Brom shouted outraged.

The doctor seemed fazed by the man's outburst, but kept his cool demeanor. "Quite the opposite. The old scars were inflicted by using a dull knife, as were the more recent ones."

"So that means that they used the same weapon?" The doctor nodded, and she continued on. "So how did these old scars come about, are they fake?"

Doctor Tenga shook his head and answered, "No, but words can't describe it. You'll have to see him for yourself."

The doctor held the door open, and the small family, plus her, immediately realized that the room was soundproof, for Eragon was saying things in his sleep words she didn't understand, "Nej nej, undan... snälla, nej jag ber dig vänligen! Jag har inte gjort något fel! Näe!"

Everybody in the room was silent until Brom asked, "What is going on?"

"We don't know. I myself know many languages, but not as many as this boy."

"What do you mean? He's got a C in Latin and he can barely pronounce the words anyway!" She shouted.

The doctor shook his head, "Already he has spoken in more than ten languages, all incredibly fluent. When he spoke Mandarin I began to think if my patient was Caucasian or not."

"Mandarin? As in Chinese?" Selena asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"I myself have been studying Mandarin for six months now and cannot speak as well as he did. They definitely did something to him brain wise."

As if on cue Eragon began to speak once again, "Éloignez-vous de moi! Je vais tous vous tuer, je le jure!"

She gasped. Everybody looked at her and she explained quickly. "That was French, and I took French and aced it."

"What did he say?" The doctor asked curiously.

She thought for a moment before saying, "Stay away from me. I will kill you all I swear it." The entire room froze, until a voice no one had heard in a while spoke in a sensible language.

"There a party going on? I love parties…" Eragon said weakly.

"ERAGON!" Saphira shouted and launched herself towards her brother.

"Calm down Saph. I ain't got that many ribs left to be broken, so you may want to stop squeezing so hard." Saphira loosened her hold on Eragon slightly, but still held on to him.

Everybody but Saphira realized what Eragon had said. Everybody but Saphira looked at Doctor Tenga, who explained quickly. "When we examined him we soon discovered he has fourteen ribs, seven on each side."

"Shouldn't he be dead then?" Selena asked. Tenga nodded his head. No one said a word.

Saphira finally let up and she stood and watched as Brom and Selena hugged Eragon lightly, for he still had many healing wounds on his body. It was then that her eyes met his, and Saphira, albeit reluctantly, said, "Alright, let's let them have their alone time." She ushered everyone out of the room and mouthed to her, _five minutes._

Fast as she never thought possible, she practically jumped onto him and hugged him as fierce as possible. His arms encircled her back as well, and she whispered in his ear, "I missed you Eragon, so much."

"I know Arya, I missed you too."

* * *

Nej nej, undan... snälla, nej jag ber dig vänligen! Jag har inte gjort något fel! Näe! - No, no, get away ... please, no, I beg you please! I have not done anything wrong! Nooo!


End file.
